


Le Pianiste et le Poète [OS]

by Cleophee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleophee/pseuds/Cleophee
Summary: Eren joue du piano, le caporal-chef Rivai l'écoute avec enthousiasme. Soudain, la recrue Jäger déclare courageusement une phrase qui changera sa vie éternellement.Que se passera-t'il après?Comment réagira son supérieur?





	Le Pianiste et le Poète [OS]

Eren et le caporal-chef Rivai étaient seuls dans une chambre avec pour seuls meubles un piano, émotionnellement joué par la jeune recrue, puis un lit situé en face de ce dernier, habité par l'homme dit le plus fort du monde.  
Eren arrêta soudainement ses enchaînements et marqua un silence qui étonna son supérieur. Celui-ci ne dit rien quand il se rendit compte du visage triste de son pianiste. Ce dernier, qui ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir s'exprimer après quelques secondes :  
"Caporal. Je dois vous dire quelque chose.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Si... si vous restez jusqu'à la fin de ce prochain morceau... je prendrais cela comme l'acceptation de mes sentiments...  
-qu-  
-Or... si vous décidez de partir, alors... j-j'oublierais tout à votre égard et... deviendrais votre simple... subordonné."

Rivai n'eut le temps de répondre qu'Eren commença à effleurer son instrument, provoquant de douces notes. Le caporal râla doucement "je ne sais même pas quand la musique se terminera..!"  
Eren avait la vue trouble, tout ce qu'il percevait et voulait voir était les touches qu'il frappait, comme pour se défouler. La mélodie continuait encore et encore et quand arriva la fin de celle-ci, des larmes perlaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Il leva légèrement les yeux à sa dernière note et observait le lit. En effet, l'homme qui avait volé son coeur n'était plus là.  
Il commença à fondre en larmes, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir le visage du caporal à quelques centimètres du sien. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas la même expression que d'habitude, au contraire, elle était douce, détendue. Il chuchota gentiment à son nouvel amant :  
"Eren, joue m'en une autre s'il te plaît."  
Puis il alla se repositionner sur le lit, avant de reprendre :  
"En revanche. Cette fois-ci, si je reste jusqu'à la fin, t-tu... il marqua une légère pause pour regarder dans le vide et recommença : tu devras m'épouser.  
-... Q-Quoi?! S'écria, abasourdi, Eren.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas, alors fais des fautes. Fais grincer ton piano. Joue pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille. Fais la pire partition que tu n'aies jamais fait."

Eren se tue, et commença à jouer une légère mélodie, agréable et variée. On aurait pu s'y endormir, se laissant bercer par les caresses auditives qu'elle procurait. Quelques fautes se furent entendre et la recrue grimaçait à chacune d'elle, de peur qu'il ne parte. Qu'il ne l'abandonne.  
La musique était courte, n'a pas duré plus de deux minutes, mais c'était suffisant pour Eren de craindre l'absence de l'homme de ses rêves.  
Une fois de plus, il se trompait : Le caporal-chef Rivai était toujours là. Les jambes allongées et le dos au mur, se laissant bercer par le talent du demi-titan. Il fut tout d'abord soulagé, puis prit de panique.  
"Ere-  
-Désolé pour les fautes, elles n'étaient pas voulues! se justifia le brun, apeuré.  
-Eren, les fautes que tu as fais ne reflètent en rien le morceau que tu as joué, mais représentent notre vie futur, expliqua calmement le Caporal.  
\- C-Comment ça?  
\- Eren, on va se chérir, et parfois se haïr. On va rire, et parfois se fuir, mais nos erreurs ne laisseront pas place à l'horreur. Saches... que je t'aime et que je t'admire. Ainsi je te promets de rester avec toi jusqu'au dernier de nos soupirs."  
Eren fut bouche-bée par ce poème inventé à l'instant par son Caporal. En effet, il ignorait totalement qu'il aimait ce genre d'art. Mais plus important encore, son amant venait de lui déclarer ouvertement sa flamme, confirmant par la même occasion leur mariage. Il se sentait en paix, aimé, et ne put retenir ni ses larmes ni son large sourire. Rivai pouffa légèrement, puis se leva et posa sa main sur les cheveux soyeux de son cadet pour ensuite venir embrasser délicatement son front. Le plus jeune des deux leva la tête, un peu étonné de ce doux geste. Rivai en profita alors pour poser ses douces lèvres sur celle de son âme soeur, qui répliqua avec honnêteté et tendresse.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic date de 2017 et je ne l'ai que rapidement reprise....  
J'espère quand même qu'elle t'aura plus <3


End file.
